Give me love
by EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Après avoir fait nuit blanche le soir du bal des Originaux, Caroline ne parvient pas à prendre une décision. Laisser une chance à Klaus, ou ne faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? se passe après le 3x14, spoilers!
1. Mauvaise nouvelle

Rentrée du bal, Caroline laissa un message à Tyler. Il lui manquait. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là. Mais elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour elle, pour eux. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle aperçut sur son lit un boitier noir entouré d'un léger ruban blanc qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle. C'était elle avec un cheval. Le dessin était magnifique, elle dû le reconnaître. Le croquis était accompagné d'un petit mot qui lui était bien évidement adressé. "Merci pour ton honnêteté. -Klaus". Elle n'en fut que troublée, mal à l'aise. Caroline pensait qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de quitter le bal, elle l'avait mis en colère. Elle n'imaginait pas l'avoir touché, encore mois blessé. C'était apparemment le cas. Mais elle ne regrettait pas, vraiment pas. Elle lui avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait, et elle se sentait étrangement soulagée d'avoir pu le lui exprimer. Elle rangea le dessin dans sa table de nuit puis alla prendre une douche.

La nuit fut longue. Caroline ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle se remémorait tout les moments de cette soirée. Elle s'y était rendu uniquement pour surveiller Matt, alors qu'au final, elle n'avait pas vraiment garder un oeil sur lui. Elle repensait à la danse, les compliments (sincère ou pas) de Klaus... Pourquoi cette soudaine intention envers elle ? Il avait voulu la tuer dans le sacrifice cet été... Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle parvint à trouver le sommeil uniquement vers 6 heures du matin...

A midi, le téléphone de Caroline sonna. La blonde ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis découvrit que c'était Elena qui cherchait à la joindre. Caroline répondit tout en se levant. Elle manqua de s'effondrer sur son lit.

" Caroline ? J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est urgent, dit Elena d'une voix grave.

- Très bien, répondit la blondinette, on se rejoins chez toi dans une heure.

- Ok, a tout à l'heure. Elena raccrocha."

Des tonnes d'anti-cernes plus tard, Caroline se rendit chez Elena. Pendant le trajet, elle se demanda de quoi son amie voulait lui parler. Ah ! Elle savait ! Surement de sa rencontre avec Esther, la mère de..Klaus et les originaux. Qu'avait-elle bien pu révéler à Elena ? En tout cas, Caroline savait que maintenant que la sorcière originelle était de retour, elle ferai tout pour protéger ses enfants, et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Mauvaise nouvelle pour le plan qu'ils avaient pour tuer Klaus. Mais d'un coté, Caroline ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, enfin, pas maintenant. Arrivée devant la maison d'Elena, Caroline frappa.

" Caroline, entre ! cria Elena."

Elena était seule.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai appris que ta fin de soirée avait été bien agitée...

- Ca peut aller. Caroline, j'ai fais quelque chose de pas bien...

- Comment ça ? Par rapport à la maman originel ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui...Tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il s'est tramé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte hier soir...

- Dis moi ? s'inquiéta Caroline.

- J'ai tout simplement signé l'arrêt de mort de Rebekah, Finn, Kol, Elijah et Klaus..., lâcha Elena dans un regret."

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon premier chapitre. Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Il est très court oui, vous n'avez rien de nouveau oui, mais c'est un genre de prologue on va dire...<br>Review please !


	2. Divulgation

Caroline reçut cette confidence comme un saut d'eau glacé dans le figure. Que voulait-elle dire par « signé leur arrêt de mort » ? Et quel était le rapport avec la mère des originaux ? Cela venait-il d'elle ? Impossible, et pourtant...

« Caroline...tu crois que j'ai fais le bon choix ? demanda Elena à son amie. Caroline ?

- Qu'à tu fais ? répondit froidement Caroline.

- Esther m'a demandé de donner une goutte de mon sang, pour que son essence soit servi dans le champagne...ils l'ont tous bus. Maintenant, ils sont tous liés. Ils ne forment plus qu'un.

- C'est à dire ?

- Si un meurt...ils meurent tous, lança Elena. J'ai juré à Elijah que les intentions de sa mère n'étaient pas mauvaises, alors qu'il a tout fais pour me sauver la vie pendant le sacrifice...

- Et pourtant il a sauvé Klaus à ta place, retentit une voix dans l'entrée. »

Stefan entrait dans la cuisine. Il affichait un air indifférent. Elena se retourna, en essayant d'ignorer Stefan. Après leur discussion d'hier soir, elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à faire la causette avec le vampire. Elle voulait qu'il redevienne le Stefan d'avant, mais elle avait abandonné tout espoir...Peut être ne devait-elle pas se sentir coupable de la potentiel mort de Klaus...c'était tout de même de sa faute que Stefan était parti ! Et au milieu d'eux, il y avait Caroline. Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal ? Pourquoi était-elle en colère et triste ? Il s'agissait de Klaus ! L'homme responsable des agissements malsains mais involontaires de Tyler, celui qu'elle aimait ! Sa colère se retourna contre elle même. Elle se précipita hors de la maison, et dévala les rues de Mystic Falls à une vitesse surnaturel. D'ou venait cette étrange inquiétude envers Klaus ? Elle ne la voulait pas, non du tout. Elle se sentait tellement mal à cet instant, mais elle ignorait pourquoi... Pour la mort des originaux..ou son intérêt envers l'hybride ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait lui parler à tout prix. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait régler cette histoire, et vite ! Caroline fit demi tour, et se dirigea vers la demeure des Mickealson. Elle sortit de sa voiture, et se rendit compte qu'une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'une traite, et entra dans la maison. Très vite, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elijah...alors, elle repensa à ce que Elena lui avait dit...

« Je pourrais parier que tu viens rendre visite à mon cher frère..., la taquina-t-il. Niklaus !

- Je te manque déjà ? Klaus affichait un sourire radieux.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha Caroline. »

Elle se dirigea vers Klaus, non sans manquer de bousculer Elijah pour sa petite remarque qui ne lui avait pas plu. Klaus et elle de dirigèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. La porte fermée, Caroline explosa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me soucis de toi, hein ? En temps normal, je ne me soucierais pas de toi ! Tu es un vampire originel, un hybride ! Donc autant dire qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ! cria Caroline. »

Klaus se raidit.

« Strictement rien. C'est toi qui te fais du soucis toute seule, ma chère. Et à propos de quoi te soucis-tu de moi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu m'a forcément fais quelque chose ! Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir de persuasion sur moi, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais arrête tout de suite ! Arrête de me faire m'inquiéter à propos de toi et du sort que t'a jeté ta mère à toi et les autres pour te tuer, et arrête de..."

A ce moment là, Caroline réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait de révéler le plan d'Esther au principal intéressé. Oh non, ce n'était pas possible. En face d'elle, Klaus s'était figé et affichait un air furieux et à la fois effrayé.

« Ma mère a fait quoi ? hurla-t-il. »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Elijah et Rebekah débarquèrent dans la chambre, affolés. Caroline frémit, qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Un problème ? s'inquiéta la soeur.

- Caroline. Klaus fit un bon et se retrouva si près de cette dernière qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'est quoi cette histoire ? CAROLINE ! s'égosilla Klaus voyant que la blonde ne répondait pas.

- Nik, que se passe-t-il ? s'impatienta Rebekah.

- Les intentions de Mère sont apparemment malhonnête, dit-il sans lâcher une seconde le regard de Caroline, qui était effrayée.

- Relâche là, Klaus. Elle ne parlera pas tant que tu la menacera, recommanda Elijah. »

Alors, Klaus s'éloigna peu à peu d'elle, la laissant complètement bouleversée. Elle lui avait dit. Sous la colère, elle lui avait révélé la nature du pardon de sa mère. Elijah s'approcha d'elle, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Caroline se sentit basculer sur le coté pour venir s'écrouler sur le sol froid.

* * *

><p>Chez Elena, personne n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Caroline avait-elle quitter si précipitamment la maison ? Stefan avait appelé Bonnie, Abby et Matt pour leur raconter les évènements d'hier soir entre Elena et Esther. Il avait essayer de contacté Damon, mais ce dernier avait refuser de venir. Aucune nouvelle de Caroline, tout le monde essayait de la contacter, elle ne répondait pas. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?<p>

« Tout ça tourne vraiment mal..ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas répondre au téléphone, fit remarquer Bonnie.

- Ou peut être qu'on se fait juste des films, tout simplement, s'agaça Stefan.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour elle ? demanda Elena avant de se rendre compte que c'était inutile de poser cette question. "

A la minute qui suivit, Bonnie reçut un texto de...Caroline. Elle eut un air de soulagement mais lorsqu'elle lut les premières lignes du message, elle déchanta.

« Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? se préoccupa Matt. »

Et elle leur lut le message à voix haute. « Si tu tiens à revoir ton amie, viens nous rejoindre avec ta mère. Si vous ne venez pas, vous n'aurez pas le temps de dire adieu à votre jolie blonde. - Les Originaux. » Alors, Bonnie et sa mère Abby se regardèrent dans les yeux, elles devaient sauver Caroline. Elena les regarda, et comprit qu'ils n'avait plus le choix, Bonnie et Abby étaient contrainte de se rendre dans la demeure des Mickealson. Mais...pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>Voilà mon second chapitre, il est arrivé vite ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire !<br>J'ai pleins d'idées dans ma tête !  
>For Purple Lex : I'm glad you read my fiction despite the fact it's in French!<br>Les review, ça donne toujours envie d'aller plus loin... ;)


	3. Torture et dilemme

Bonnie et Abby étaient en route. Aucuns bruits, aucunes conversations...Bonnie, qui avait déjà affronté Klaus, appréhendais de voir ce que cela donnerait contre toute la famille. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils leur voulaient...Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'elle et de sa mère, alors que leur mère est la plus puissante des sorcières ? Décidément, tout semblait confus. Puis, Caroline...elle devait à tout prix la sortir de là ! Espérons que le plan marche...

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la somptueuse résidence, une jeune homme se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée, comme un guet. Bonnie ne tarda pas à le reconnaître. C'était un des frères qu'elle avait vu dans un cercueil. La mère et la fille avancèrent, jusque sous le porche. Le jeune homme se mis en travers de leur passage. Il posa son regard sur Bonnie, puis déclara :

« Vous devez être les sorcières Bennett, on vous attendait.

- Ah oui ? Pourrions nous entrer dans ce cas ? grogna Abby.

- Bien sur, dit-il avec un air faussement accueillant. »

Alors, elles entrèrent suivit du vampire. En entrant dans le luxueux salon, tous se retournèrent. Bonnie fut surprise de ne pas voir l'hybride..ni Caroline. Elle reconnut Elijah, Rebekah et l'autre vampire du cercueil. Aucune trace de leur mère.

« Où est Caroline ? se risqua Bonnie.

- Quelque part où tu ne la trouveras surement pas. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, déclara objectivement la vampire blonde.

- Que voulez vous ? continua Abby.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Non, vous n'avez pas le choix, en fait... Notre mère, en compagnie d'Elena Gilbert, a jeté un maléfice sur moi, mes frères et ma soeur afin que nous soyons tous liés, annonça Elijah. »

Sous l'air choqué des sorcières qui ne comprenaient pas comment ils savaient ça, Elijah continua :

« Euh, oui. Caroline a vendu la mèche. Notre mère veut nous tuer, tous. Aidez nous à l'empêcher de faire cela...

- Même si il est nécessaire de la tuer, encore une fois, notifia Kol.

- Et pourquoi ferions nous cela ? objecta méchamment Bonnie.

- Et bien, disons que si vous tenez assez à votre amie vampire, il faudra faire ce que l'on vous dit. »

Bonnie et sa mère se regardèrent, pas besoin de plus pour comprendre la décision de l'une et de l'autre. Elles aillaient faire ce que leurs disaient ces êtres satanique.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, Caroline émergea du malaise profond qui l'avait envahie une deuxième fois. Elle était dans un sous-sol. Elle s'était évanouie, puis ils l'avaient torturés, puis elle s'était de nouveau évanouie... Elle sentit une douleur profonde dans son dos, et des brûlures sur tout le corps. Elle se souvenu bien vite de ce qui était arrivé. Elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'Elena lui avait confié sous la pression et la torture. Ces monstres lui avaient infligés tellement de souffrance physique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit vraiment les yeux, elle put voir en face d'elle celui qu'elle détestait à présent plus encore qu'avant. Il était là quand ses frères l'avaient martyrisée, elle. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, comment avait-il pu rester de marbre devant ses cris interminables ? Elle avait eu tellement tort de croire qu'il pouvait être "humain"...elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se faire d'idées comme ça, mais c'était venu tout seul. A l'intérieur, elle était tellement blessé. Non à cause de Klaus, enfin un peu, mais surtout de cette torture. C'était la deuxième fois ! Une fois par des loup garou - ami de Tyler, son petit ami - et la deuxième fois par les Originels. C'en était trop, bien trop ! Elle se releva tellement brusquement que l'hybride en sursauta. Les yeux pleins de haine, de tristesse et de souffrance, elle lui balança :<p>

« Tu n'es qu'un con. Tu sais quoi ? J'avais exactement raison dans ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ! Ton père ne t'aimait pas, donc tu es sur que personne de ne t'aimera jamais. Et tu sais quoi ? Si quelqu'un réussi à t'aimer, il lui faudra vraiment un sacré effort ! Mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse t'apprécier à part ceux que tu obliges à le faire ! »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Klaus. Il la regarda. Au fond de lui, il bouillonnait.

« De quel droit oses-tu me parler comme ça ?

- Du même droit tu as osé me torturé, cracha Caroline.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait ! s'énerva encore plus l'hybride.

- Tu les a laissés faire, salaud ! hurla la blonde. »

Klaus la saisit alors par les épaules, et écrasa la jeune femme contre le mur en pierre du sous-sol. Il affichait un air haineux, dont les yeux étaient dominés par l'amertume.

« Ecoute moi bien, ma mère veut me tuer. Elle veut tous nous tuer ! Et je te jure que ton amie sorcière et sa mère vont nous aidez à renverser ce sort contre elle, compris ? Elle ne gagnera pas ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je ne la laisserai pas tout détruire, même si cela implique de la tuer ! Déteste moi autant que tu veux, ma seule préoccupation pour le moment est de stopper ma mère, et pas de jouer à l'humain. Je t'apprécies Caroline, mais je veux détruire les plans de ma mère. »

Klaus s'était calmé pendant son discours. « Je t'apprécies, Caroline. » Il avait dit ça ? Lui ? Il vit que Caroline était toujours aussi énervé et blessé, même après ça. Elle le haïssait à présent.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit en haut. Klaus, intrigué, commença à se rendre dans la pièce supérieur quand il fut littéralement propulsé d'une telle force contre le même mur où il avait écrasé Caroline.

« Stefan ? marmonna-t-elle dans un soupçon.

- Viens, lui dit-il en la prenant avec lui. »

Klaus avait agi impuissant face à Stefan ! Et cela le mettait hors de lui ! Quand il parvint à se relever, ils étaient déjà partis. Il remonta rapidement en haut, où il aperçut Elena et Elijah en pleine discussion au milieu de dégâts qui trahissaient une bataille.

« Je vais y réfléchir, déclara Elena en partant.

- Elijah, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara posément son frère. »

* * *

><p>Caroline franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée de sa maison.<p>

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé Stefan ? l'interrogea Caroline.

- C'était le plan, je l'ai respecté.

- Evidemment. Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu arrives...à fermer tes émotions comme ça ? »

Stefan émit alors un petit rire gêné.

« Vraiment ? Mes émotions ne sont pas fermées, Caroline. Elles sont justes enfouies au fond de moi, comme une éternelle rage ne pouvant pas éclater.

- Stefan, Elena tient à toi. Elle t'aime...toujours. Et je sais que toi aussi. Alors éclate là, éclates ta rage ! Ta rage se résume en un mot : Klaus !

- Bonne nuit, Caroline. »

En réalité, elle voulait plus qu'il explose sa colère pour tuer Klaus que pour redevenir comme il était dans le passé... Elle était persuadé qu'il éclaterait ! Elle le voulait, il le fallait ! Et que tout redevienne comme avant. Stefan et Elena contre les folles méthodes de Damon, et elle et Tyler. Il ne serait plus sous l'emprise de son créateur. Elle chassa bien vite l'image de Tyler tellement il lui manquait. Une fois de plus, sa mère n'était pas là ce soir. Toujours au bureau, surement... Elle pris alors une douche, grignota, et se coucha. Elle était complètement exténuée.

* * *

><p>« C'était quoi cette discussion avec Elijah ? se renseigna Bonnie.<p>

- Il m'a proposé un marché si on l'aide, certifia Elena.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Il m'a promis que si vous l'aidiez à stopper leur mère...il ferait en sorte que Stefan redevienne comme avant... »

Elena était perdu. Cruel dilemme. Mort de Klaus...ou Stefan ? Le bien de tout le monde...ou son bien à elle ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'ai essayé de faire plus long. J'espère que vous aimerez !<br>Review svp ! :) et bonne saint Valentin en retard !


	4. Retrouvailles

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Ensuite, j'ai changé un peu de fonctionnement. Je vais aussi prendre le point de vue, et les histoires d'Elena..c'est aussi un personnage que j'aime ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je verrais si je continue sur cette voix ou non.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

><p><em>Cher Journal,<em>

_Cela fait maintenant assez longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. J'aurais aimé le faire plutôt, mais nous avons été quelque peu occupés. J'écrit car j'ai besoin de relâcher toute la pression de ces derniers jours. La tension était à son comble, c'en était oppressant. C'est une étrange impression, de se sentir oppresser. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer, ou plutôt que je n'avais plus le temps de le faire. Étrange, hein ? Ta respiration est bloquée par le stress, la pression, la peur. Oui, ça définit plutôt bien mon ressentit de ces derniers jours._

_Pour résumer, on a tuer Esther. Finn aussi. "On". Je n'aime pas ce "on". Je n'aime pas cet union. On a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait. C'est plutôt Stefan et Damon qui ont pris les devant. Esther avait prévu de sacrifier Finn pour que ses enfants soit tués aussi. Quel genre de vampire, même de personne, accepte de se faire tuer pour que d'autres meurt aussi ? Enfin bon, c'est des Originaux, qui peut les comprendre ? Bref, je disais. Stefan et Damon ont trouvé LA solution qui fait du blesse les gens. Parce que Esther ne pouvait rélaiser son sort que si elle canalisait les pouvoirs des Bennett et de toutes les autres sorcières, et s'il y en manquait UNE, tout tomait à l'eau. Damon a donné son sang à Abby, puis l'a tué. Tout ça donne...un vampire ! Bonnie est très énervée contre eux, et Abby s'est plutôt bien approprié sa nouvelle situation, au plus grand désespoir de sa fille. Bonnie avait du mal à me parler les jours après la transformation de sa mère, mais elle a finit par se laisser aller. C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle. _

_Concernant la promesse que Elijah m'avait faite, rien ne s'est passé. J'avoue que, même si je n'y croyait que très peu, j'espérais tout de même au fond de moi... Klaus a bien évidemment juré qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Fiabilité de sa sincérité ? 2%. Damon refuse toujours de me parler. Il me manque mais je me rends compte que sans Stefan ni Damon, je ne suis pas si seule que ça...peut être même que c'est mieux pour moi de m'éloigner d'eux. Le calme est retombé sur Mystic Falls. On se bat plus avec les Mickealson : je n'irais pas dire que l'on se parle gentiment, non en fait, on s'évite plutôt. Sauf Matt et Rebekah qui se fréquente parfois, et peut être Klaus qui parle à Caroline quand il la croise, mais elle l'ignore. Elle est la meilleure à ça. Du coup, c'est comme si les histoires de vampires, de loup garou, de sorcières...n'existaient pas...On continue à aller au lycée, Alaric aussi. Stefan y remet aussi les pieds, je ne sais pas pourquoi. A l'écouter, il n'y a aucune raisons à ses yeux pour y aller ; je pense qu'il s'ennuie. Tyler Lockwood n'est toujours pas revenu, Caroline dit qu'il ne reviendra probablement pas. Dire qu'il était parti pour elle, pour se détacher de Klaus... Alaric sort avec Meredith - Dr. Fell - enfin leur histoire est bizarre. Mais quand je dis bizarre, c'est genre super bizarre. Il couche ensemble je crois, mais ils n'officialisent pas leur relation, enfin tout dépend. Mais ils ne s'affichent pas vraiment tout les deux en public. Surtout devant nous. _

_J'espère que toutes ces histoires sont enfin finies. Je suis heureuse, je crois. Je souris en souriant à l'intérieur, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis. J'ai envie que ça marche, que tout le monde soit heureux. Ca semble sur la bonne voie, enfin pour certains. En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que tout ça n'aura fait que renforcer les liens ou a les exploser. A nous rapprocher ou à nous éloigner. Mais ça nous a mis la vérité en face, et ça, ça ne peut que nous faire avancer à mon avis. J'en ai envie. _

_Elena Gilbert._

* * *

><p>« Et c'est donc en 1513, après avoir traversé l'archipel des Bahamas, que l'espagnol Juan Ponce de Léon découvrit l'état de Floride, conclu M. Salztman. »<p>

C'était le dernier cours de la journée pour Caroline, et elle avait hâte de partir. Elle avait beaucoup de projet pour cet après midi : elle irait faire du shopping ! Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas exercé sa " passion ". Et puis, elle n'était vraiment pas doué en histoire. Elle n'y arrivait pas, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. La blonde avait prévu de dîner ce soir avec Elena et Bonnie. Un bon plan comme elle les aimait, il y a un an et quelques mois... c'était parfait ! Elles allaient passées une très bonne soirée ! Quand le dring de la sonnette retentit, la vampire se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Son professeur le remarqua et lui demanda de venir. Caroline s'exécuta bien qu'elle n'en avait pas envie du tout.

« Je voulais juste..hum, dit-il visiblement gêné.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle pressé.

- Est-ce que..par hasard..hum..je me demande juste si.., bégaya-t-il.

- Si quoi ? s'impatienta encore plus la jeune blonde.

- Si tu voyais Klaus en ce moment, lâcha Alaric. »

Caroline n'en revenait pas.

« Pardon ?

- Sérieusement, Caroline. Ce n'est pas un type bien..

- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! explosa Caroline avant de quitter précipitamment la salle de cours.

- Très... bien, murmura son prof. »

Caroline se dirigea en direction du centre commercial. Elle gomma sa conversation avec Alaric, et commença sa partie de lèche vitrine. Elle repéra, acheta, essaya..elle adorait ça ! Elle fit une pause pour s'arrêter dans un café. Elle craqua pour un Caffè Latte glacé. Elle s'assit à un petite table, et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Elena. " Pleins de nouveau fringues à te montrer, hâte d'être à ce soir ! xoxo. "

« Hum...Caffè Latte glacé. Gourmande, dit alors une voix aguicheuse.

- Encore toi, comme si je ne tombais pas assez dessus, répondit froidement Caroline. »

Klaus s'assit en face d'elle.

« Tu veux quoi encore ?

- Te parler. Ce n'est pas ce que font les gens normaux quand ils sont amis et qu'ils se croisent ? demanda stupidement l'hybride.

- Nous amis ? Tu rêves, lâcha-telle sèchement.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Voyant que la blonde continuait à s'occuper de son téléphone plus que de lui, il la requestionna, plus durement cette fois ci.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? répondit finalement la blondinette.

- Dis moi juste.

- Je.. »

" Hey Caroline, c'est mort pour moi ce soir. J'ai un gros test demain je dois absolument révisé, Bonnie reste avec sa mère ce soir...désolé la semaine prochaine promis ! " Non non, pas possible.

« Eh bah..plus rien, confia-t-elle.

- Très bien. Sors avec moi ce soir, ordonna Klaus gentiment. Caroline en fut étonné.

- Hors de question, objecta la blonde.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-il faussement.

- Bien, après tout, je ne peux pas passer pire soirée. Passe me chercher à huit heures. »

* * *

><p>Elena rangea précieusement son petit carné bleu pastel dans le tiroir de sa commode, et se rendit chez Matt. Elle avait besoin d'un passage du cours qu'elle avait manquer, et elle savait que Matt les avaient. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur Rebekah, qui lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée.<p>

« Oh, désolé. Je dérange.., s'excusa Elena en reculant.

- Pas du tout ! Matt prend sa douche, tu avais besoin de tes cours, c'est ça ?

- Euh, oui. »

Elena s'étonna de la gentillesse de Rebekah, surtout à son égard. Elle lui tendit des feuilles de papier, la brune la remercia. Puis elle décida de parler.

« Ecoute Rebekah, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais, mais...je n'avais...

- Pas le choix, finit la vampire. Je sais, j'ai compris. J'ai surmonté ça, d'accord ? Je veux plus de ces histoires.

- Tant mieux. Passe le bonjour de ma part à Matt.

- Pas de problème. »

Elena remonta dans sa voiture, et se rendit au Mystic Grill. Et elle tomba - à son plus grand malheur ? - sur Damon.

« Damon, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment tu vas ? demanda la brune.

- Oh Elena ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Mais je vais vite m'en aller au cas ou je te poserai des problèmes..., annonça le brun avec son arrogance naturelle.

- Damon ! Arrête maintenant ! s'énerva Elena malgré elle. »

Elle attira Damon à l'extérieur du bar.

« Tu crois vraiment que si je pensais vraiment ça je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser ? Que j'aurais passé tout ce temps avec toi jusqu'à semer le doute sur notre relation dans la tête de mes amis ? Je tiens à toi Damon ! Mais peu à peu je me rends compte que je peux survivre sans te voir toi ou Stefan pendant quelques temps. »

Elle attendait une réponse de sa part, mais son visage restait fermé. Quand soudain il lui sourit.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je suis bien mieux sans toi, Elena. »

Damon tourna les talons, fier de lui.

* * *

><p>Il avait longuement réfléchi. Puis il s'était décidé à enfiler uniquement un jean foncé, un tee shirt à manche longue blanche et sa veste noire. Il avait laissé ses cheveux comme d'habitude ; à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'y faire quelque chose, ses cheveux étaient naturellement beau. Il était prêt.<p>

Elle enfila une robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes de femme. Ses cheveux retombait sur ses épaules en des boucles légères. Elle s'était finement maquillé, et avait tout de même ajouté une mince couche de rouge à lèvres. Elle était prête.

* * *

><p>Elena avait commencé à réviser son test d'histoire, escortée d'une assiette de frites à coté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à apprendre, son esprit était complètement ailleurs. " Je suis bien mieux sans toi, Elena. " Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle savait que ça lui faisait du bien de tenir ses distances avec lui, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pensait la même chose en retour. Peut être ne le pensait-il pas ? Il avait surement dis ça juste pour la blesser...Non. Non. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était normale qu'il la déteste. C'était peut être mieux comme ça. Et Stefan ? Qu'en pensait Stefan ? Malgré sa raison qui lui interdisait de faire le moindre geste pour attraper son téléphone, son coeur remporta la bataille. Elle envoya un message à Stefan, qui se faisait catégorique. " Rejoins moi au Mystic Grill à 8h." Elle devait lui parler. Elle du l'admettre : il lui manquait aussi. Elle se mit en route pour le bar, espérant qu'il vienne. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Si, il viendrait. Après tout, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ? Une soirée pyjama avec Damon ? Il manquerait plus que ça. A son plus grand bonheur, Elena vit Stefan accoudé au bar. Elle s'avança mais se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit Kol Mickealson rejoindre Stefan. Que faisait-il là lui ? Elle les observa discuter, mais elle ne déchiffra aucune haine dans leur conversation. Non tout le contraire. Ils semblaient...en bon terme. Si elle ne les connaissaient pas, elle aurait pensé qu'ils étaient amis. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle décida de s'incruster dans leur discussion.<p>

« Elena Gilbert, tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir, déclara Kol.

- Merci, dit sans plus d'attention pour le vampire, mais je suis venu voir Stefan, et uniquement Stefan.

- Je n'allais pas rester longtemps de toute manière, annonça-t-il dans une voix qui trahit qu'il était vexé. »

Elena se plaça alors sur le siège à coté de Stefan, et demanda une bière. Stefan parut surpris.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais exigeante, dit-il ironiquement, et depuis quand tu bois des bières ?

- Depuis que j'ai réappris à m'amuser, affirma la jeune femme.

- Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? reprit Stefan plus sérieusement.

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Vraiment ? N'y a-t-il pas un rapport avec ta discussion de cet après midi avec mon frère ?

- Comment tu..? s'étonna Elena.

- Peu importe, s'empressa-t-il alors de répondre.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Je veux dire..depuis le bal, il est tellement distant, tellement..froid. Je m'inquiète. Je lui ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas, et il l'a vraiment très mal pris et..

- Elena ! Tu n'es pas le centre de son monde tu sais. Il a surmonté ça. Il est passé à autre chose, toi aussi passe à autre chose maintenant. Je vous ai écoutés tout à l'heure. Tu as dit que tu étais mieux sans lui et moi. Prouve le. Vis ta vie. Tourne la page Salvatore. »

Elena était stupéfaite. Stefan lui avait déjà dit de l'oublier mais..pas de cette façon. C'était moins agressif cette fois, c'était plus..plus comme s'il la suppliait pour la dernière fois. Mais maintenant une chose était sure, Stefan ne voulait plus d'elle. Et Damon non plus apparemment. Était-ce vraiment terminé pour de bon ?

« Stefan ? Elena ? »

C'était Alaric. Elena tourna la tête dans tout les sens, et se figea. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Caroline et Klaus avaient décidé d'aller au Mystic Grill. En même temps, où pouvait-il aller ? Il n'y avait pas trente six mille bar à Mystic Falls. Il s'assirent à une table loin du bar principal, presque tous les jeunes du lycée s'y asseyaient pour se saouler.<p>

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda enfin Caroline.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi ?

- Tu es magnifique ! Caroline pouffa. Pourquoi ça te fais rire ? Tu es belle, intelligente, t'a du caractère.

- Assez pour ne pas me faire avoir, objecta la blonde. »

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, un peu trop près d'après Caroline.

« Tu succomberas ma belle, la séduisit-il d'un ton sensuel. »

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'un homme débarqua au bord de la table. Caroline se maudit.

« Je savais que tu aimais le danger, mais pas que tu étais une menteuse de haut niveau Caroline ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? Review !<br>Vampiriquement, Maëlle.

PS : WE MISS VAMPIRE DIARIES !


	5. Retour

« Je savais que tu aimais le danger, mais pas que tu étais une menteuse de haut niveau Caroline ! »

Elle rêvait. Ce n'était pas possible. Un beau brun aux yeux noirs et à la carrure de footballeur se tenait devant eux. Caroline lisait dans ses yeux de la surprise, de la colère, mais surtout du dégoût. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Que faisait-il ici, bon sang ?

" Tyler ? Mais...quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné ? bombarda Caroline.

- J'allais le faire quand je t'ai vu à deux doigts d'embrasser ce connard ! "

Klaus s'était éloigné de Caroline, et affichait un regard mauvais mais étrangement victorieux.

" Oui. Tu aurais pu ne pas intervenir, petit toutou, lança Klaus.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla Tyler en se ruant sur lui.

- Hé ! Calmez-vous ! "

Alaric s'était interposé entre Tyler et Klaus. Alaric, oh non..elle allait en prendre pour son grade !

" Alors c'était ça, ton plan ? se calma Tyler. Me laisser des messages en me disant que je te manquais et que tu voulais que je revienne, pendant que tu te tapais le gars que tu détestais parce qu'il me manipulait, hein ?

- Tyler, c'est pas ce que tu crois..., tenta de s'expliquer Caroline.

- Oh si, au contraire. Je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe. Toi, t'as pas apprécié que je parte, alors tu as décidé de t'en prendre à moi en te servant de Caroline ! dit-il en se tournant vers Klaus.

- On pourrait parler, en privé ? demanda subitement l'hybride. "

Tandis que les deux hommes sortirent dehors pour "parler", trois paires d'yeux furieux, mais surtout confus scrutaient la blonde...

" Eh bien ; ça valait la peine que tu me hurles dessus ce matin ! fit remarquer Alaric.

- Si je suis sortie avec lui ce soir c'est parce que..parce que..

- Parce que ? demanda Stefan.

- Parce que Elena et Bonnie avait annulé notre soirée, et j'avais envie de sortir ! Ok ? explosa-t-elle.

- Et tu allais l'embrasser, là, non ?

- Ca va pas ! s'offusqua Caroline. "

Stefan semblait amusé par la situation, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Caroline.

" En quoi ça te fait rire toi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu pourras chercher toute les excuses du monde, si Tyler ne serai pas arrivé, tu te serais laisser faire, affirma le vampire.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas m'embrasser ! Et même si il avait essayé, je l'aurais repoussé ! se défendit Caroline.

- Laisse la donc tranquille, Stefan, s'interposa Elena. "

* * *

><p>Tyler et Klaus étaient sortis dehors, histoire de ne pas faire de dégâts dans le bar. Tyler était furieux. Il avait envie de frapper Klaus jusqu'à le tuer. Mais ils savait qu'il était bien plus fort que lui, et si il avait fait des choses avec Caroline, elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'énerve pour eux. Mais quand même ! Quelle belle manipulatrice ! Klaus, lui, était plutôt calme. Ce futur affrontement le faisait rire : il savait qu'il gagnerait.<p>

" Alors ? T'a une explication ? Ah non, non, laisse moi faire ! T'a dragué ma copine pour qu'elle vienne vers toi et me laisse tomber ? Après tu lui aurais monter la tête pour qu'elle me déteste, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas apprécié que je te dise non, alors tu t'es senti obligé de me le faire payer, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je suis pas à ta merci ? Tu m'as peut être transformé en hybride, mais ça ne fais pas de moi ton esclave ! Ou du moins, plus maintenant. C'est fini. Je ne me sentirai plus jamais obligé de faire quoi que ce soit que tu m'as demandé, c'est fini. Je me suis guéri. C'est terminé, termina Tyler. "

Dès les derniers mots de ce dernier, Klaus fut piqué par un fou rire. Il était tellement pathétique.

" Tyler, Tyler, Tyler... j'ai exactement ce que je voulais ! Tu es revenu pile poil au bon moment ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Je l'ai assez emballé pour qu'elle ai des doutes sur ses sentiments pour moi et pour toi, ça a marché ! Sors avec elle, elle t'aime...enfin, plus pour très longtemps à mon avis..., prédit-il dans un rire étouffé.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. "

Tyler avait subitement reprit son air assuré, sur de lui. Il avait dans ses yeux une lueur de défi enflammée. Seule la vision de Caroline embrassant cet idiot le répugnait. Il détestait l'idée que Caroline puisse être victime de leur querelle. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle souffre...mais...elle était presque tombée dans son piège. Que serait-il arrivé s'il ne s'était pas interposé entre eux ? Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait embrassé ?

" Tyler ? retentit une douce voix derrière lui. Tyler, il faut qu'on parle. Viens avec moi, s'il te plait. "

Tyler la suivit, sans un mot mais un regard noir pour son adversaire. Caroline, elle, lui lança un regard dégoûté et confus.

* * *

><p>Elena avait suivi Caroline jusque dehors, souhaitant s'assurer qu'il n'y aurai aucuns dégâts. Après la fuite de Tyler et Caroline, elle était resté là, planté devant l'hybride. Dans sa tête, c'était évident : Klaus se servait de son amie pour faire souffrir Tyler. Pourtant, les yeux comme perdu au fin fond de la terre de Klaus la faisaient douter. Il semblait tellement fourvoyé, noyé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il releva brusquement la tête vers la brune, presque honteux qu'elle l'est vu dans cet état.<p>

" Quoi, Elena ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, dit-elle en s'en allant. "

Finalement, elle fit demi tour et s'avança vers Klaus.

" C'est juste que..je pensais que, même si tu es la plus égocentrique personne que je connaisse, j'ai espéré bêtement qu'avec l'aide et la compassion d'une fille aussi gentille, attentionné et adorable que Caroline, tu pourrais enfin te rendre compte que les gens comptent. Ma foi, je me suis encore trompé. A force, je devrais arrêter d'espérer des choses pour les vampires comme toi.

- Tais toi. Comment tu peux me juger comme ça, Elena ? Si tu savais, à quel point ça m'a changé de passer quelques temps avec elle..., confia Klaus. J'aurais tué Tyler pour ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, je t'aurais vider de ton sang par le regard que tu m'a jeté il y a quelques secondes ! Mais je l'ai pas fait ! Peut être que j'aurais du...mais je ne peux pas...

- Je te déconseille de t'approcher de Caroline maintenant que Tyler est revenu, annonça Elena.

- Je briserais Tyler un deux secondes, se vanta le vampire.

- Et c'est aussi le temps qu'il faudra à Caroline pour te détester au plus haut point. A toi de voir..., termina Elena avant de se diriger vers sa voiture ou Stefan l'attendait. "


End file.
